The present invention relates generally to locating fixtures or jigs. More particularly, this invention pertains to a new and unique jig for locating anchor bolts in the concrete standards of outdoor lighting poles.
Lighting poles and fixtures are used in various outdoor applications, such as parking lots, etc. These lighting poles are typically free-standing, mounted on concrete standards by means of anchor bolts that are cast in place when the concrete is poured to form the standard. Four such anchor bolts are typically used in each standard, arranged in a square pattern, the size of which depends upon the particular lighting pole and fixture. The base of the lighting pole includes a corresponding pattern of mounting holes that fit over the anchor bolts and are then tightened down by nuts.
When concrete standards for such lighting poles are being formed, it is important that the anchor bolts be properly located. They must not only be arranged in the correct pattern, but must also be aligned vertically and parallel with each other, for proper mounting of the lighting fixture. Moreover, it is important that this be done when the concrete standard is poured because any mislocation or misalignment of the anchor bolts cannot be corrected after the concrete has set.
Typically, the postioning or location of such anchor bolts has been done manually, or sometimes with the aid of a piece of wood with four radial slots arranged about a central opening. However, this is time consuming and imprecise at best. Repeatability has been a problem, especially when the concrete standards are being formed under adverse weather conditions or in low light. Also, even when proper spacing is achieved, misalignment can still occur due to the length of the anchor bolts and the depth to which they extend down into the concrete standards. Heretofore, there has not been available an adjustable jig for properly locating such anchor bolts.
A need has thus arisen for a adjustable jig for locating anchor bolts in the concrete standards of outdoor lighting poles.
The present invention comprises an adjustable jig for locating anchor bolts in the concrete standards of outdoor lighting poles, which overcomes the foregoing and other difficulties associated with the prior art. In accordance with the invention there is provided a new and unique jig or fixture that is readily adjustable, depending upon the particular pattern spacing desired, and which also provides for parallel alignment of the anchor bolts when the concrete standards are poured to facilitate proper mounting of outside lighting poles and fixtures. The anchor bolt locating jig herein comprises four complementary corner members which readily fit together and are then secured to form a rigid box, for receiving the anchor bolts. Two embodiments are disclosed. The anchor bolt locating jig herein is compact and economical to manufacture, and is adapted for use without special training or expertise.